Numerous devices have been implemented for joining bone pieces. For example, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,607; U.S. Patent Publications 2005/0043732, 2006/0036240, 2007/0123880, 2007/0270855, 2007/0293863, 2008/0147124, 2009/0234359, and 2009/0192514; and PCT Patent Publications WO 2007/12622 and WO 2009/062522. However, the devices described by the aforementioned publications do not allow for precise fine tuning adjustments to be made. More specifically, the devices do not allow specific adjustments to be made to the amount of compression applied to bone pieces, which renders these devices difficult to use for more complicated procedures such as certain fracture repairs and bone fusions that require precision.